


steps

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>'What happens now?' Orlando asked and Viggo shook his head, said, 'I don't know, I've never done this before.' Orlando looked confused and almost angry and he said, 'I don't believe you haven't.'</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	steps

'What happens now?' Orlando asked and Viggo shook his head, said, 'I don't know, I've never done this before.' Orlando looked confused and almost angry and he said, 'I don't believe you haven't.'

Viggo shook his head and explained, 'Not with _you_.'

 

 _There is a lifetime in the moment when you wake up next to someone and you know who it is and why he is there, and there is nothing between your bodies except sweat. The sheets are damp and musty with sun and sex and the back of his neck tastes salty and metallic when you work your cock into him for the third? fourth? time; it turns you on that you can't remember, that it's all been so much seamless sleeping and fucking and sleeping again._

 _It's like when you were young and it didn't matter if it was girls or boys but it was Sunday afternoons in your humid tiny flat by the river, the one that was up six flights of steps and had a bathtub in the kitchen. You liked girls with big tits and boys with narrow hips, and after you'd pull a couple of Michelobs out of the Kelvinator and take them back to bed and drink them there._

 _Sometimes your lovers would stay and sometimes they didn't, either way was all right._

 _Sometimes you liked it better when they left right after, pulling up jeans or fixing stockings and swigging their beer with quick, apologetic lips. That meant you could stretch out and balance a cigarette on your lower lip while you listened to the game on the radio and jerked off with a loose, lazy fist._

 _It's like that but it's different, he's like them but different, his hands are big for someone so lean and his girlish mouth belies the rasp that comes from between his lips. You think about how young he is and if he's ever spent a whole Sunday in bed with a lover before and you wonder, when he's choking and gasping and coming with your cock inside him, you wonder if he likes baseball._

 

'Don't mess me about,' Orlando sighed and he looked weary. Viggo put his fingers over Orlando's mouth and said, 'I'm not, I'm not, don't take me wrong.'

Orlando shrugged and looked down and away; Viggo took hold of his chin and tried to explain again, tried to say the words without using them at all.


End file.
